


Crush

by shesasurvivor (starkist)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, F/M, Huebby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkist/pseuds/shesasurvivor
Summary: Huey doesn't understand why Webby was so upset with him for entering the terra-firmians in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. But Dewey and Louie know why it matters so much to him. Huey/Webby. Takes place in the aftermath of Terror of the Terra-firmians.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Am I really the first person to post Huey/Webby on this website? The tag didn't come up when I searched for it. Please tell me there are others! Anyways, after this most recent episode, I HAD to write something. I love them together! Sorry it's so short -- consider it a writing warm up while I learn to write their characters. ;)

“Why is she mad” Huey threw his hands up in the air, pacing in a circle as his brothers looked on. “I told her she was right! I believed her! I put it in the  _ book!” _

 

Dewey and Louie exchanged a glance. 

 

“Well, you can be a little rigid when it comes to that thing,” Dewey offered.

 

“But it’s science! If it’s in the book, then it’s true!” Huey all but yelled. “And I put her idea in the book!”

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand why you’re so upset over this?” Dewey asked, confused. Louie nudged him with his elbow. “Ow! What’d you do that for?” He snapped, glaring at his younger brother.

 

“I  _ think  _ our dear brother Hubert  _ really cares _ what Webby thinks,” Louie said pointedly.

 

“Well, obviously!” Dewey flung his arms out, aggravated. “But why? It’s Webby! You know how she is!”

 

Louie crossed his arms. “Yeah. She’s always documenting everything she learns,  _ right?” _

 

“Right!” Dewey cried. “She and Huey are exactly the same tha- “ Dewey stopped short, and understanding dawned on his face. “Oooooh.”

 

Louie nodded. “Oooooh.”

 

“What does that mean?” Huey snapped, both irritated and confused. Then a hopeful expression crossed his face. “Have you figured out why she’s so mad?”

 

“Yeah. We’ve figured it out,” Louie smirked, as Dewey nodded. 

 

“Then what is she so angry about?”

 

Dewey looked to Louie for guidance, not sure if they should point it out to their brother or not. How could Huey have missed it? How could  _ Dewey _ have missed it? From the moment they met Webby, Huey had been drawn to her. He was always looking out for her, or running after her when she was running into who knew what trouble. Dewey knew that he and Louie cared about Webby, but it wasn’t the same. He’d always thought it was because Huey was always the responsible one, the  _ dad  _ of the brothers, who was always looking after everyone else. But Huey and Webby really did have an awful lot in common. Huey had finally found someone who was as much of a nerd as he was.

 

Before either Dewey or Louie could answer, and yell sounded out from somewhere in the mansion, followed by a crash. “Did you hear that?” Huey turned immediately and look over his shoulder towards the door, a panicked look on his face. “That was Webby!” Before Dewey or Louie could respond, Huey was out the door.

 

Neither of the remaining triplets moved to follow. Louie just crossed his arms, a smirk etched across his face. “Can you believe it, Dew?” he asked. “Huey’s finally in love.”


End file.
